If I Were A Boy
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: Set during T.P.S...Ash Hunter is a regular half blood witch...However when accepted at Hogwarts, we realise people may not see her the way she would like...Rated M rated for language...just to be safe
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

_**Yola readers. This is one of the pieces of writing that stems from bordeom, but captivates you... I had loads of fun thinking of this...Hope you have just as much (if not more) fun reading it :P Also hannawolf had some part in this, she told me the joke that inspired this fiction:) **_

_**BTW the main character is an OC, just so you know... and you shall see the reasoning behind the pairing in a few chapters :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley POV<strong>_

My name is Ashley Hunter and I am a half-blood witch. My father is a muggle, my mother a witch.

It wasn't until I turned 9 years old, that I learned I had magical blood in my family. I set off a rather large accidental 'Bombarda Maxima' spell in my muggle school. I had no idea what it was at the time, but I had to admit...It was pretty cool!

Mum had to quit her job, so she could come home and 'take care of me'. Shame, they really needed her at work. Luckily, I recieved my Hogwarts letter of acceptance aged 10, so Mum could get her job back, and I could learn magic! It was perfect...well for most of us.

Dad wanted to shelter me from this world, he said he wanted me to have a normal life. But Mum wanted me to make the choice for myself. Of course I wanted to be a part of this world, I wasn't stupid...

But enough about my parents...I am 11 years old, I have short, cropped auburn hair. I hated having long hair, got in the way.

I have a petite frame, with a short-ish stature to match. I'm flat chested and I've never been very girly.

When I was growing up, my friends wanted barbies, I wanted a football. When they all went shopping in Diagon Alley, I played Quidditich. I had always known I was a girl, but apparently...Hogwarts did not...

* * *

><p>Oh..My..MERLIN!<p>

Who'd have thunk it, huh? Me? In Gryffindor? I'm so happy I could burst. I met these really nice kids in my house too.

Neville Longbottom- the boy of few words, a bit of a loner really, but I had to say...he had a certain charm about him.

Hermione Granger, I was looking forward to being her friend, a bit of a clever clogs but she knew her banter.

Harry Potter, everyone was making a big fuss over him...I wasn't sure why, he looked like any other 11 year old to me. Well...apart from that weird scar he had on his forehead, pretty cool though...rugged, but the crazy hair gave him back that look of childish innocence.

Fred and George Weasley, identical ginger twins, a right laugh too. But I needed to remember not to trust them, they had that devilish smirk that clearly showed they were trouble.

Then there was their younger brother Ron, a firey haired cutie...a bit sarkie, but a cutie none-the-less. His deep blue eyes, ohh, you could drown in those eyes. His cheeks and ears pink with an adorable blush.

The next thing I knew my head shot forward...Some git had smacked me. I spun round on my seat to see who it was. I ended up looking directly into the stomach of the boy who would soon be the bane of my exsistance. I stood up to meet the piercing gaze of steel grey eyes.

I brushed myself down and tugged at my trouser legs,so they didn't look as though they were too short.

"Y'know a simple 'hello' would have sufficed" I said, smirking.

The blond boy sneered at me, he was wearing robes with an emerald lining-obviously a Slytherin. He was flanked by two bulky boys, one was a little stockier than the other- also wearing emerald lined robes. However, I think the both of them shared the mental capacity of a dust mote...

"How dare you speak to me! Filthy MUDBLOOD!" he spoke with a detestable cockiness, but a clear hatred.

Most people would have slapped him, I however decided to draw my wand.

"_What_ did you just call me?" I spat, my eyes burning in anger.

"Are you deaf, as well as stupid? 1. I called you a Mudblood, and 2. Everyone knows that you cause damage by pointing your wand at the neck of your victim, not the stomach...Moron"

I opened my mouth to reply but there was a rather unexpected interruption...

"Shut your damn mouth, Malfoy!" demanded Ron, standing up from his seat. His ears almost matching his hair.

"Look boys, the Weasel can speak!" laughed Malfoy.

Ron frowned as Hermione pulled his arm so he was sitting again.

"Hey, your battle is with me, you utter arse! Besides, I know my magic, so if I had _wanted_ to kill you, I_ would _aim for your neck. However, I am not so stupid that I would get myself expelled before I have even begun classes. So...I decided just to make life _very _uncomfortable for you...or at least for the next week anyway...Want a little advice, Malfoy? DO NOT PISS ME OFF!" I screamed as I grabbed his shirt with my free hand, pulling his face close to mine.

"Is there a problem here?" A droning voice asked, as a hand landed on my right shoulder.

I dropped Malfoy's shirt and turned to see another unpleasant face. His nose was large, and slightly hooked. His hair a greasy black curtain, his eyes dark and un-welcoming.

I heard various noises around me. Mostly 'Oh' s and gulps...This was the notorious Professor Serverus Snape, another man who would make my life a living hell.

"Would you care to explain why you are assulting one of my students?" Snape asked, his voice monotonous and dull.

I tried to open my mouth to plead my case, but Malfoy decided to mouth off instead.

"He attacked me Sir! See? His wand is drawn" Malfoy whined, pointing at me.

He?..._HE! _Oh Hell no!...

I growled furiously and lunged towards the blond rat. Unfortunately for me, Snape was still gripping my shoulder.

"Right! That is it! I will not tolerate violence!" barked Snape, pulling me along as he marched towards the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore...I shoved my wand back into my pocket and neatened myself as best I could.

"Serverus...Would you please tell me why you are dragging a first year to me during dinner?" asked the Headmaster. He had a kind twinkle in his eyes and a soft gentle voice, he reminded me of my Great-Grandad.

"This boy has assulted and threatened one of my students, furthermore, he was completely unprovoked..." Snape drawled...Grr, great now _Snape_ thinks I'm a boy too!

"Headmaster! That's not true, Malfoy was spewing bile about me! I admit I may have over-reacted, but I was certainly provoked" I explained, while recieving a tightened grip on my shoulder, courtesy of Snape.

Dumbledore sighed and set down his knife and fork. "Professor, please apparate yourself and this student to my office. I shall meet you there in a few moments"

The professor merely nodded and clicked his fingers...

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I was sat on the floor of a strange room, filled with books and talking portraits. Floating candles lit the room and was that a...pheonix?<p>

I spluttered and coughed, so that was what Mum meant by 'the first time is always the worst'

"Oh, stop it child...We apparated, it's a perfectly simple thing." droned Snape

"With all due respect Sir...This is my first time...And you didn't exactly give me fair warning" I choked. I tried to stand up, but failed miserably...

"Wingardium Leviosa" muttered Snape

Suddenly, I felt weightless, the floor beneath me was gone...I had ended up dropped (quite literelly!) onto a tattered brown armchair. It looked at least 40 or 50 years old, and almost abused from the look of the ripped seams and missing stuffing.

"Thanks Sir" I said sarcastically, Snape simply sneered in reply.

Just then I heard a crack, Dumbledore had arrived...

"Professor Snape" he said as he nodded towards the head of Slytherin House. I stood up as he appeared, if I was going to respect anyone in this room...It would most certainly be Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" I replied, bowing my head slightly.

Dumbledore sat behind an old cherry wood desk, and stared at Snape.

"You may leave, Serverus. I expect your House is waiting for you to take them to their dormitories." said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Of course" replied Snape, clicking his fingers once more and disappartating into a cloud of smoke.

"Headmaster, I wa..." I began

Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing me. "Please, Miss Hunter...I completely understand the situation you were put in."

I raised a curious eyebrow "You do? Hey...Wait a minute! You called me 'Miss'" I giggled.

"Well, would you rather I refer to you as 'Mr'?" said Dumbledore, smiling.

"If you like, Sir but personally I prefer Ashley or Ash...Sir? How did you know about the whole Malfoy thing?" I asked

"Well, put it this way...Mr Malfoy's family are notorious for taking an automatic dislike to anyone who isn't a 'pureblood'...If you ask me I don't think there is such a thing" he explained. His soft voice echoing throughout the large room.

"Well Headmaster...what should I do about him? If anything...but I can't just let him say those awful things. I may only be a half-blood, but I don't see how that makes him better than me!" I ranted, standing up from the battered chair, and shamefully...stamping my foot.

"Well Ashley, the best advice I can give, is try your best to ignore him...Don't sink to his level. If you hex him or curse him...Aren't you really _just_ as bad as him? Besides, what goes around...comes around" replied Dumbledore calmy.

I nodded, seeing the logic. But still hoping I might be able to _personally_ administer a little vengance.

"Well Sir, I think I had better get going to my dorms. It would be nice to get to know my house-mates a little more before classes start"

"Go ahead...""

I turned on my heels and began to walk away, the sole of my black plimpsolls clicking on the wooden floor

"Oh and Ashley?" he added

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Try to stay out of trouble...for both our sakes" he smiled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the start of this...tune in for updates :) Reader make my smile but reviews make me extatic! XD <strong>_

_**~Dirty Little Half-Blood**_


	2. Left or Right?

_**Welcome back readers! Sorry this has taken a while to update...Exams, Coursework and me health take priority (think of me what you will) Anyway on with the story :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story except for Ashley Hunter (So stay away! Or I shall 'Avada Kedavra' your ass!) **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>_

As I wandered out of Dumbledore's office, I peered and waved at the moving portraits that lined the walls. A few waved back, others (mainly ex-Slytherin's) simply sneered at me...One even spat at me! I would definatly have to talk to Fred and George about him...

I saw a translucent figure float around the corner, it was Nearly Headless Nick...Or Sir Nicholas as he preffered to be called. I jogged up to him.

"Sir Nicholas?...Where are the Gryffindor Dorms?" I asked, trying to sound confident and happy... As kind as Nick seemed, he radiated fear and depression and to some degree, disgust due to his '_partial_ decapitation'.

"Ah, a first year are we?" he replied. I simply nodded. "Well, carry on up this hallway then up the second set of stairs on the left. Mind how you go though, the stairs are _very _tempermental. Then just go to the portrait of 'The Fat Lady' and give her the password" he added.

"Thanks for the warning, Sir" I smiled, bowing my head.

"Please, call me Nick." he said.

I nodded again as I started running down the corridor towards the staircase. I spun on my heels again.

"By the way Nick! Whats the password?" I shouted.

He floated towards me again "Caput Draconis" he whispered

"Thanks again Nick" I whispered back, smiling.

* * *

><p>I finally reached the portrait hole, I gazed up at the Fat Lady's portrait. She was singing to herself...terriblely...<p>

"Um...Excuse me? Hello!" I shouted through the screeches and squeals

"Yes? What do you want?" she asked, rather arrogantly too.

"I'd _like_ to go to my dormitry please" I said rudley...Un-nesscarily, maybe.

"Password?" She droned, composing herself.

"Caput Draconis"

Suddenly the portrait swug away and a large circular hole appeared. I clambered into the hole and walked through the wide, if short, corridor.

Two staircases...One to the boys room the other the girls. I pulled a Galleon out of my pocket, 'Merlin, I go left. Dragon, I go right' I thought to myself.

I flipped the golden coin with my left hand catching it in my right. Left it is!

I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for the worst...I'd done a little research before coming to Hogwarts, I remembered that the stairs turned into a slide if you went into the wrong room...

I put a foot on the bottom step, nothing so far. Then a second, I skipped a step or two on the way up...This I regretted. The steps flattened beneath me, sending me hurtling back into the corridor.

I landed on the stone floor with a thud.

"Okay then...At least I know where _not_ to go now!" I muttered to myself, brushing the dust off my robes.

I took a running start to the staircase on the right...Just in case. Luckily I escaped unscathed. I glanced around the room, trying to spot Aslan-my pet cat. He was a dark brown with a fluffy mane around his neck, his light green eyes wide and a little tuft at the end of his tail. I eventually found him sitting on my mahogany trunk.

I wandered over to him, and sat on my bed. I looked around again and noticed the room was empty...Except for me and Aslan obviously.

I decided that I'd use this time to change into my pyjamas...My usual choice of shorts and a scruffy t-shirt. Today I decided upon a black stretched top and faded grey shorts. As I dragged them out of my trunk, I pondered the whereabouts of the rest of the girls...

I kicked off my shoes and threw my robe onto the end of my bed...along with my trousers as I pulled on my shorts. I loosened my tie, draped it over my discarded trousers and unbuttoned my white shirt, then I heard muffled voices in the corridor...Suprisingly _low_ for _girls voices_.

As my head popped through the neck-hole of my top, I saw various faces...However, not the ones that I was expecting to see. Among many, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Harry and Ron wandered into the room. I sat on my bed, in confusion shaking my head a few times. I stared up again, realising that I wasn't dreaming, nor hallucinating.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked

They all laughed and snorted amongst themselves, Seamus braved the reply.

"What does it look like mate? We're goin' to Transfiguration class!" he giggled, his accent thick.

"Oh har-de ha-ha! What happened to 'Irish Charm' Seamus?" I replied, mimicking an Irish accent myself

Seamus pulled a face then, very maturely, bobbed out his tounge and went to sulk on his bed.

"Accio ankle socks" I said, perhaps a little too loudly.

A pair of green ankle socks whizzed out of my trunk and landed on my lap. All the guys stared...Some with open mouths.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron "How did you do that?" he squeaked

"It's called a summoning charm...Easy really. Well for me anyway" I replied calmly

"B-b-but...you didn't use your wand!" added Neville

"So? It's just something I learnt off my Mom...She's an Auror. Y'know at the ministry?" I stated, not really seeing what the issue was.

"I guess she wanted me to have a Plan B...In case I ever got disarmed or broke my wand." I added "Besides it's what time now? Half past midnight? We better get some sleep, I dont want to fall asleep in Snape's class first thing!"

"You're telling me! Fred and George told me all about Snape over the summer...Bad move getting on his bad side. I heard he cursed a kid once, just for getting a question wrong!" said Ron nervously, shuddering slightly.

"They're just winding you up Ron!" stated Dean.

"No-one at Hogwarts is _that_ bad. Dumbledore would have had him sacked! It's a school...Not Azkaban" added Seamus

I sat on my bed while the others got into their pj's...It was awkward to say the least. So I decided to distract myself by putting my uniform back into my trunk and re-arranging a few things.

* * *

><p>About an hour later we were all in our beds, some people had already fallen asleep. But most of us were sitting up, talkin and winding each other up.<p>

"Look, I don't know about you lot. But I want to get a couple of hours kip before breakfast!" yawned Harry

A few of the boys muttered in agreement, and snuggled into their covers.

"Night guys!" called Neville as he wandered out the archway, trying to find Trevor his pet Toad.

As I lay down, I started looking over the day. I added up a few details in my head. Eventually the Knut dropped...Hogwarts thinks Im a DUDE!

"Oh Merlins saggy b-!"

"Quaffle!" I'd been cut off by Neville, who running back to his bed screaming the code-word. Someone was coming...All the others lay back, faking sleep. Ron went a bit too extreme and started snoring and drooling a little.

I opened one eye slightly to see who'd come in...It was McGonnagal, doing her nightly rounds. She tutted, shook her head and left again.

"I know I'm a tomboy, but really!" I muttered, grumpily snuggling into my quilt again.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

"ASH! ASH!"

"CALM DOWN MATE!"

I was being shaken violently and tapped. I panicked, waking suddenly. I sat up and hugged the nearest thing to me...What was worrying, was that it hugged back.

"Ash! You ok?" asked Ron, who I now had my arms wrapped around "You were screaming and shouting"

I was surrounded by the lads, they were gathered around my bed. Concern and worry plastered all over their faces. I was panting and sweaty, I could feel tears streaming down my face. Not this again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tah-Dah! Chapter 2 is here! :) Sorry it took so long, but prioities :**_

_**Review please...Feedback is good :D**_


	3. You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry!

_**Hello there readers |:) I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters :P Now, on with the fiction :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley. BUt I do own Ashley Hunter...So nah nah nah nah nah :P**_

_**Ash's POV**_

I staggered into the dorm. My backpack slung over my left shoulder with my books cradled in my left arm. Aslan circled my ankles, batting the loose bag strap.

I shoo-ed him away and dumped my things on my bed before collapsing onto it myself.

The lack of sleep was starting to get to me...and it had only been one night! Why did it have to be _that dream_? I closed my eyes, replaying the images in my mind...

_I was being chased through a thick forest in the dead of night. Moonlight pooled between the gaps of branches and leaves, casting crude shadows and vauge shapes. I could hear growls and groans. But they were human. I was panting...and crying. Everytime I called out, no sound could be heard. Only my ragged breathing and the sound of dry leaves, twigs crunching under my feet and the wind could be heard._

_My legs ached, my arms were bruised and my chest sore. I felt dirty, violated, scarred. The tender flesh between my legs pulsed painfully. But I had to keep going...I couldn't go back there. Not again. My wrists oozed a warm thick goo, I was bleeding. But I had to keep going...I had to..._

_The light was getting brighter! Salvation was within my grasp. Suddenly, a dark sillhouette appeared in front of me. With grey piercing eyes..._

My eyes shot open again. They always did, I never managed to keep dreaming. I never knew who that sillhouette was, the only thing I was sure of...was that it was a human. Those eyes...always the same eyes. The same hatred, the same evil look of contempt.

I shook my head. I couldn't be worrying about some childish dream. I had things to do.

Mental checklist for tonight:

Point 1: Practice _Fera Verto _charm for Transfiguration.

Point 2: Catch Aslan to perform said charm.

Point 3: Read pages 16-25 of Hogwarts a History for History of Magic lesson.

Point 4: Keep up the facade of being 'male'.

Point 5: Try to stop staring at Ron...*Sigh*

Point 6: Beat the living shit out of Draco Malfoy...Several Times

Point 7: Find a way to beat the living shit out of Malfoy without being caught.

Point 8: Write to Mom and let her know how my first day at Hogwarts was.

Point 9: Check lesson rota for tommorow and plan a route to each lesson.

Point 10: Eat, Sleep, Breathe and possibly Poop inbetween all these tasks.

So all in all, a pretty easy night for me, I thought to myself and for some reason making that remark sound sarcastic, even though I was the only one who could hear it.

"Stupid girl" I muttered.

"What was that Ash?" asked Ron sounding confused. _Crap! _When did he get here?

"Uh...Nothing. Nothing. Talking to myself..._again._" I replied nervously.

"Really? 'Cause it sounded to me like you said 'Stupid gi-" he began.

I leapt from my bed as he started talking, panicked he was going to say the wrong thing.

"I said nothing! Now_ drop it _Ronald!" I snapped, cutting him of before he could answer.

"Why should ? What's a scrawny lad like _you_ gonna do about it?" he asked, cockily.

All the other boys gathered round as me and Ron had our little argument.

"You really wanna know? Because today is NOT a good day to rile me up Weasley!"

"Oh I wanna know alright..." He teased.

"Ok then...But don't say I didn't warn you...Harry, pass me my wand. I think Aslan's lying next to it."

Harry seemed to realise I wasn't in the right mood to be questioned, so he did as I asked. I pointed my wand at Ron and said...

"_Geminio_!" I turned back to put my wand on the bed and remove my cloak. When I looked back there were 2 Ron's stood infront of me.

I pointed at the Ron on the left and told him to sit down. I then charmed the Ron who was still standing to look a little like Malfoy. It would have been quite belivable too if he hadn't been wearing the Gryffindor tie.

"Ash? That's not-" began Neville timidly

"Shush Neville, I know what I'm doing.."

"Don't clench your jaw Ron!" I said as I pulled in my elbows and bent my arms.

"Wh-" His question was interrupted by a sudden thud like sound, the 'Malfoy' had just been on the recieving end of my Right Hook.

As he straightened up to recover, I taunted him a little by telling him he was getting a taste of 'Muggle Combat'. And threw him an uppercut.

"Ash please listen to me!" begged Neville "That's Ron!"

"Yes I know Neville! It's a Ron.." I replied.

I grabbed the 'Malfoy's' shoulders and straightened him up again.

"Brace yourself Ron!" I called as I readied my right knee.

"Wh-Ahhhh!" His question had been cut off and transformed into an extremly high pitched squeal as I slammed my knee right into the crown jewels...

The clone fell to the floor in a huddled ball. Many of the boy's hissed as though they shared the pain.

I turned back to my bed and grabbed my wand.

"_Finite" _I said as I waved my Walnut wand.

I turned to where Ron was sat, to explain that _that_ was why you don't call a Hunter scrawny.

However, Ron was not sat on his bed. My face and stomach fell...

I spun on my heels to see a ginger haired ball lying on the floor...Oh God! Neville was right! That _WAS_ Ron!

I knelt down beside him and pulled back his fringe. His left cheek was slighly purplish, and his nose trickling blood...

"Ron? Ron! Oh my GOD! I am so _sorry!_ I didn't know it was you! I didn't realise...Oh my God! What do I do? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He squeaked loudly.

I sighed heavily "Yeah, sarcasm...Your fine...Hold on, I've got something that should sort you out."

I ran over to my bed and dug through my trunk. Eventually I found the little green bag I was looking for. I yanked the zip open and pulled out the plastic packs. I slapped them hard, and the both went cold and solid instantly.

I helped Ron up, sat him on the bed and told him to stuff one of the ice packs down his trousers, but not into his boxers...else he'd just get ice burn. Then I told him to place the other over his left cheek.

I sat next to him and mopped up the small amount of blood under his nose with a cotton wool ball and vanished it away.

"Look..again. I'm really sorry." I told him for the millionth time.

"It's fine...I was a bit of a prat to you. No hard feelings?" He asked.

"No hard feelings? I knee you in the crotch..and you're asking me if _I've_ got any hard feelings?" I asked incredulously

" I'll just take that as a 'no bad feelings' then shall I?" he laughed

I laughed back and nodded. As I laughed I noticed that there was something warm on my leg...Ron's spare hand. Oh my GOD! I pretended not to notice.

"Look I've got to practice my Transfiguration...But you're welcome to join me?" I asked innocently.

"Uh..Actually..I-I've Um..." Ron stuttered.

"Bloody hell, Ron. Anyone would think I've just asked you to strip off! Now, do you want to practice Transfiguration or not?" I giggled.

"Nah...I'm good.." said Ron nervously. His ears flushed.

I shrugged and wandered over to my bed. I called Aslan over and began to practice...

After an hour, my goblet still had fur and a pair of lime green eyes. Why can I perform a wandless summoning charm, but not turn a cat into a goblet?

Eventually I gave up and started looking at my lesson rota.

As I curled up on my bed. I looked over at Ron...He was sleeping. Again! I wish I could sleep that well. I decided to lie back and look over the piece of parchment infront of me.

_**That's it for chapter 3! Sorry to all the Ron Lover's out there..But this was a vital part of the storyline :/...**_


	4. All or Nothing

_**Sorry about the slow update :L Other stories have taken my musings lately :)**_

_**Some mild/strong language and possible fluffiness (PG) in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**BTW for the notes part of the story:  
><strong>__This is Ash  
><em>**This is Ron.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.**_

Ash's POV

Things got really awkward between me and Ron since…well, the Gemino incident.

Or at least when it was just the two of us…Like he wouldn't sit next to me-always opposite or have someone in-between us. But around people he was fine with me. When we were alone he'd stutter or just stay silent. He wouldn't make eye contact with me either…

It was really getting to me.

But what got to me more was the lack of contact between us…We used to sit next to each other and talk, laugh or just sit there knowing that the other one was there.

But today that was going to change…because today we had History of Magic with Professor Binns (the only _ghost_ teacher in Hogwarts) and he always made us sit in a 'seating plan'. And I was sat next to Ron at the back of the room on the far right. While Harry was at the front next to Seamus, while Hermione (much to her displeasure) was also on the back row on the far left next to a Hufflepuff girl whose name I didn't know.

When we got into the room and everyone had settled, I grabbed some spare parchment and wrote on it.

_Ron, why are you ignoring me?_

And pushed it over to him...I didn't look so as not to arouse suspicion. But I knew he was replying, I could hear his quill scratching on the parchment. He slid the parchment back across the table

**What? A bloke can't be a little moody from time to time? **

I snorted a little, but managed to cover it up with a cough. I began to pen my reply to Ron.

_I'm not saying that, you numpty…You seem ok with me until we're alone. Like lunch yesterday, we were all chatting away, then when Harry left to go to the loo and Hermione went to the library…You were silent until Lee came over! It's been two weeks since…the incident and you've not spoken to me one-to-one since!_

**Well, considering you beat the living crap out of me…you can understand why I'm being cautious. I would like to have kids sometime in the future.**

_Oh ha ha ha…It wasn't that bad, Ron. Besides, you seemed well enough to put your hand on my knee that night._

**Well…I was leaning on you.**

_While you were sitting?_

**Yeah…anyway, I don't swing that way.**

_Neither do I…_

**Well from what you were hinting at, I reckon differently…**

_Hinting at? What in Merlin's name are you on about?_

As I watched Ron scribble his reply, I heard a cough coming from the left side of me.

I slowly turned my head to the aisle and saw Professor Binns hovering next to me.

"Passing notes are we, children?" asked Binns, his monotone voice echoing through the room.

I could tell Ron was about to open his mouth to deny it, but I kicked his shin to silence him.

"Yes, Sir. I'm very sorry, Sir" I said smoothly, "We didn't want to disturb your lesson by talking so we decided to talk by parchment"

"Very well, 10 points from Gryffindor and you will go straight to Professor McGonagall. I will see you both at 7pm tonight for a detention." stated the ghost sternly.

After a chorus of "Yes Sir" from Ron and myself, we gathered our books, bags and after I picked up the note, we walked out of the class to go and see our Head of House.

After we got out of the classroom and closed the door, I drew my wand and cast a levitation spell on the parchment along with a light 'incendio' charm to burn the evidence, we could create another one if needs be to show McGonagall…No doubt she would want to see it, and the last thing I needed was McGonagall having doubts about my gender or my sexuality.

Once I had finished the charms and placed my wand back into my robe pocket, Ron slapped my arm.

"What the _bloody hell_ did you do that for, Troll Brains?" he squealed, his face flushing from its pale state to a light pink.

"Ron! Stop being such a child! We could have either denied it and lost points for lying _and _had Binns read the note out like he does to any other student who denies it, or we could do what we just did. I know what I'd prefer"

Ron's face faded again and he sighed. "Fair point…Besides it _was_ only 10 points, Hermione will probably win those back and double it before the end of class"

"Precisely" I said smiling. "Anyway…Troll Brains? That's quite good for you, mate. Did you come up with that yourself?" I continued, giggling.

"Nah, heard George say it to Percy in the summer" confessed Ron.

As we walked, Ron stopped abruptly.

"What did you mean when you said 'me neither' in that note?" he asked, bluntly.

I stopped too and thought for a moment about what he was talking about, then the Knut dropped.

"Ohh, that? I meant I'm not gay, you pleb" I said plainly.

Ron's face paled. "Oh, ok…" he replied, sounding slightly deflated, his eyes falling to the floor. His whole body seemed to slump and fall slightly as he wandered over to a nearby alcove in the wall and sat inside it

At this point, my curiosity started to kick in. "Why do you ask, Ron?"

He stayed silent and curled himself up as he sat…almost as though he were ignoring me.

"Ron" I said firmly. "Tell me" I walked over to the alcove and kneeled next to him, sitting on my legs.

He was sat with his knees curled into his chest, he was embracing his legs while resting his forehead on his knees.

"Ron?" I asked, a little softer this time as I started to worry.

"Ron please…say something" I whispered, lifting his head. 

As his face came into view, my heart broke. His eyes were dull, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Seeing this, I embraced him, holding him tightly…Just as he had for me that first night in Hogwarts after the nightmare. It broke my heart to see this beautiful creature so vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry, Ash" croaked Ron weakly

"Sorry for what?" I asked quietly as Ron pulled out of the hug, my hands still around his waist.

"This" he replied softly.

Next thing I knew, Ron was cupping my face with one hand and holding the back of my neck with the other, his soft lips were against mine, the light trail of his tears brushing against my face.

I didn't fight him. If he wanted this, so be it. Why he wanted it was beyond me. But I liked him too…I'd even go as far to say, I loved him.

It was a simple kiss. Chaste. Childish. A whisper of a kiss.

Innocent enough, but there was a spark behind it. An unexplainable force, holding us together. Bonding us, fusing us together.

As Ron pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, his hand still cupping my cheek, I could feel and hear his ragged breath.

I couldn't lie to him anymore…I loved Ron, and he needed to know the real me.

"Ron" I whispered "You need to know something…Something very..._very _important"

"What?" he asked, his voice now tempered with a little happiness.

I looked around, remembering where we were. "Not here…Quick" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "The girls bathrooms! They're abandoned"

Ron seemed somewhere between fearful, ecstatic and downright confused about what I was saying. As I pulled him through the corridors, I began to giggle and blush, realising that I was about to risk my whole future at Hogwarts…for him.

Eventually we reached the bathrooms and I yanked him in, charming the door to stay locked.

I threw down my bag and robe and started pacing as Ron recovered from the short sprint.

"What…is the…the…matter….with…you Ash?" panted Ron

"Look, just promise me you won't freak out" I said frantically, pausing my strides, my hands clasped, pleading to him.

"What? Why would I?" He replied curiously, now fully recovered from our dash.

I replied harshly "Just promise me!"

"Ok, ok…what is it? Just tell me already" stammered Ron impatiently.

"I can't really tell you…" I said "But, I can _show you_"

Ron raised an eyebrow suspiciously as I drew my wand.

Firstly, I charmed my jumper away and tightened my shirt around the waist. Then I charmed my plimsolls into ballet pumps and my trousers into a skirt.

I looked at my feet and slowly raised my head, muttering a faint "tah dah" as I did.

I couldn't bear to look Ron in the eye, so I just peeped at him through my lashes.

He was stunned to say the least…

"You're a…a…a..." He stuttered

"You can say it you know Ron, it's not illegal or taboo or anything" I mumbled, trying to lighten his mood.

"Bloody hell! You're a _girl!_"

_**So, I know I left it hanging a little here…But oh well :P Reviews are greatly treasured xx**_


End file.
